


Oh no

by bodacious



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Blood, M/M, POV Gamzee Makara, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rough Sex, Smut, Sober Gamzee Makara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodacious/pseuds/bodacious
Summary: Smut fic sober!Gamzee x Equius.Gamzee is mean and bad and possibly ooc. I'm sorry. I love them both but I also love seeing Equius suffer so that's it.Normal anatomy cuz i don't like tentabulges sorry.
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Equius Zahhak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Oh no

He trembled under you uncontrolably. Your grip on his throat tightened. He made a move, as to throw you off, but stopped himself. You sneered, bracing your fangs in a sick smile. His face was getting bluer by the second. 

Finally, his entire body tensed, and relaxed, his raised arms falling limply beside him.  
You weren't sure if he was dead yet or just uncouncious. Motherfucker was strong as fuck, maybe he could take more than a normal person.  
You didn't really care, but a twisted idea  
came to your thinkpan and it didn't seem like it was going to go away.

You took off his shorts. His underwear was definitely wet, it was so sticky when you pulled it off. The stench of cum and sweat and possibly piss hit you immidiately. Did this fucker cum from getting choked? You chuckled sickly, and couldn't stop.  
You pulled out your cock, already hard from this debauchery.

You jerked his hips on your tighs, the rest of his body hanged limply. You aligned your dick with his asshole and pushed in. He was still tight, it felt so good. A nice addition was that he couldn't protest, but he probably wouldn't anyway, even if he was awake. Motherfucker idolized you, like a fucking messiah. Just a moment ago he let you choke him without an ounce of resistance. He probably had to fight the natural urge to struggle, just to be an obedient motherfucker.  
You fucked him roughly, sinking your claws into his flesh. The smell of blood made you even more excited.  
You moved fast and rapid, scraping his insides.  
You noticed that his gross, smelly dick had gotten hard. As you continued to violate his body you took a look at his face. He must have regained counciousness sometime during rape, because he was looking at you through half-lidded eyes. (Pity he wasn't dead.)  
His expression was full of terror. It was kind of hot.  
"You're likin' it, aren't you, you sick motherfucker?" you growled, clawing his tighs, and drawing his gross blue blood.  
He flinched but didn't make a sound.  
"Yes highblood" his voice was hoarse from the choking, which made you smile even wider than before.  
He sounded so scared of you, and yet he was sporting a raging boner. You kind of wanted to grab it, to make him hurt more, but were too grossed out to actually do it.  
You thrusted into him, holding him by the hips. His cock was throbing, nasty blue stuff was leaking from the tip.  
"Motherfucker." you muttered.

He must have heard scolding in your voice, because he started apologizing.  
You made a couple more thrusts and came inside him. When you pulled out some of his blood leaked out, along your cum. Ouch, you must've made a tear, but it was his problem. If you'll let him live, that is.

You threw him off of you. He looked so grotesque, laying there half-naked, filthy with blood and cum. And his erection, which didn't seem to go away, despite all the pain you inflicted on him. Maybe the pain was what this motherfucking masochist was after.  
You somehow calmed down after all this shit and your murderous instincts toned down. You thought that it would be funny to keep this motherfucker alive.

"C'mon, you can finish yourself, bro." you granted him the mercy he was waiting for. He hesitated, unsure if you were serious. But he was desperate enough to  
push aside his worries and start stroking his stiff cock. You watched closely, as he touched himself with a shaky hand. He closed his eyes as he came, mumbling something under his breath, probably calling out your name. So ridiculous. He came all over himself, as if he wasn't filthy enough already.


End file.
